


Beg Me (And I'll Cover You With Words)

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: Lucius has no defence against Severus' voice. Severus' words hold power over him, a power he can't resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written w/ ldybastet.

The voice and the darkness almost melt together, a stream of soft, dangerous tones, flooding Lucius' senses as he lies in their bed, tied up, spread out, bound for Severus to look at, to touch. Lucius' pale beauty almost shines in the dark, cream against black; soft skin and silken hair against cool sheets.

'You want me to touch you? Want me to kiss you, slide my hands over you?' Severus whispers, his breath ghosting over Lucius' nipple, touching but not touching, a damp warmth that brings the promise of teeth and lips and sucking and everything Lucius wants but cannot have. Not until Severus allows him.

'Yes,' Lucius whispers back, his voice a little hoarse. 'Yes... please!' He pulls at the bonds, wanting to pull Severus closer, to caress and to feel his lover's body against his own. Severus has already tortured him like this for what feels like an eternity, and Lucius is hard, needing him. 'You're intent on driving me mad, aren't you?'

But Severus only smirks at him before he speaks again. 'Entirely.' Severus smiles, he knows what his voice does to Lucius. 'I want you to be so desperate for my touch that you are willing to do anything I ask you.' Severus lets his lips touch Lucius' pink nipple, barely. The hiss Lucius makes is delicious, and Severus does it again. 'You are beautiful when you beg. And you will, won't you? Beg me to lick your nipples... or to suck your neck, just behind the ear.' Severus moves a little, blowing over that exact spot; kissing it usually makes Lucius squirm and moan and become pliant in Severus' arms.

Lucius shivers and has to nod, despite not really wanting to admit that he's already close to begging. The earlier _please_ was just the start, and he knows it. 'You know I love the things you do with me...' He tries to push up against his lover, rub his cock against Severus' thigh, and groans in frustration as Severus moves away. 'Severus!' Lucius hates the whining note that creeps into his voice, but he simply cannot help it.

'Beg me.'

The bed creaks as Lucius pulls harder at the ropes holding his arms securely to the bedposts. 'Oh god...' Lucius closes his eyes. 'Please,' he whispers, 'please touch me.'

'Where? What do you want me to do to you, love? You want me to spread your legs, then slowly push two fingers inside your tight arse? Or do you want my thick cock down your throat? Sliding in and out slowly, as I force you to suck and lick it, while you can do nothing but lie there and wait for me to come, wait for my come to flood your mouth?' Severus' lips almost touch Lucius' and he lets his lover have the feeling of a tongue, brushing over the upper lip for a moment. Severus' deep baritone vibrates against Lucius' cheek, ghosting over his neck, making him stretch, baring it to his lover.

Severus loves it when Lucius is like this, wanton and eager. 'Or do you want me to take your wonderful cock in _my_ mouth, down my throat, keep you there until I cannot breathe, and you cannot either, because if you do, just once, you'll come, hard, crying my name?' Severus' words becomes a calm flood of soft, enticing suggestions. 'Tell me what you want, what will you have if I let you?' Severus' mouth presses a soft kiss against Lucius' shoulder. He _will_ give Lucius anything he wants. Later.

'Everything. I want it all.' Lucius moans at the mental images Severus has painted for him. 'I want to suck you while you suck me, and I want you to fuck me with your fingers at the same time.' His cock throbs as if in agreement, and Lucius moans again as Severus' breath ghosts over his chest, down his stomach, while Severus moves downwards. But if he hoped that his lover would take pity on him and at least lick his cock, Lucius is disappointed, because Severus sits between his legs instead and wraps a long-fingered hand around his own cock.

Lucius can't take his eyes off the display, and he longs to feel that hand stroking him instead.

'Mmm,' Severus hums, 'you are delicious. I love your tight little arse, your wonderful arse. Would you like me to use my fingers inside you, three, four maybe, widening you, almost brutally, give you all you can take, and then a little more, just to make you squirm and cry out?' Severus fists his own cock, sliding the foreskin back and uses a finger to spread the drops of pre-come over the head. 'You want this inside you?' Severus thrusts his large cock into his own hand, groaning at the sensation. 'But you cannot have it. Not yet. I want to see you come, untouched, or you will leave the bed unfucked.' Severus leans forward, letting his long black hair fall over his face, over Lucius' stomach. Strands hit Lucius' cock, stone-hard, and Lucius makes a soft, mewling sound. Severus blows over the cock, letting show how much he really wants to take it in his mouth, but still he doesn't. He only moves his own hand faster as he moans, flooding the room with dark sighs.

Lucius arches up from the bed, desperate to somehow get closer to his lover, needing the body-contact, the pleasure. His hips are moving, rocking, a reflex that doesn't help him get any friction since there is only air to rub against. 'Please,' he mumbles. 'Please.' It's the only word he can remember now when all others have fled him. A fire burns inside him, and the light touches of Severus' hair against his thigh only fuels it. Severus is so close to Lucius' cock and still, there's no relief for Lucius... it's maddening, and Lucius sobs as all his attention is focused on the ache in his cock, the sensation of blood pulsing in it, making him feel as if he's going to explode. 'Please!'

Severus moves away, sits up as he spreads his legs, his hand still working his cock, faster, harder. 'Lucius... gods, I want to fuck your arse,' Severus groans as he reaches behind himself and thrusts two fingers into his own arse, clearly showing off to Lucius, 'or have you fucking me hard,' he continues, head thrown back, the hair a black glory around his pale face, beautiful in his ecstasy. 'Want you...'

Severus' voice is low; he just moans as he is lost in the sensations, lost in his lover's hungry gaze as he fingerfucks himself. Then he lets out a loud cry, and semen pulses over Lucius' stomach and cock, decorating it with warm, pearly-white strands.

The sight of Severus coming and the sudden spatter of semen against his hot skin is enough to overwhelm Lucius. His gaze is locked on Severus' hand, still moving over his cock, and it's almost as if he can feel the touch, the pleasure... and then he comes hard, shuddering and moaning loudly. And finally, at last... Severus' tongue, sliding over his skin, soft and slick, cleaning his cock and stomach. Lucius smiles. He knows how it tastes, but Severus just hums softly, tongue running over Lucius' cock, as if he enjoys it.

'Better now?' Severus asks, velvet voice against white skin. 'One day you won't need me any more, you can just think of me and come.'

'I think of you all the time,' Lucius replies softly. 'And I prefer you. The real thing. Your touches.'

'You talk too much, love,' Severus says and releases his lover, only to drag him into his arms.

They lie like that for some time, silent, tied up in warmth and touches, before Severus makes certain all the promises he made to Lucius earlier are properly fulfilled.


End file.
